


Lemon Mint

by primulke



Category: Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Lesbian Character, Nature, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Summer, Summer Vacation, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primulke/pseuds/primulke
Summary: There is nothing better than long summer days spent with Sue in the bedroom. Only today it is also about wandering outside, searching for each other and maybe teasing for a bit.
Relationships: Austin Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert, Emily Dickinson/Susan "Sue" Gilbert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Lemon Mint

'It's not like they're stupid, you know? They can see.'  
'Do you mean Austin? Because he's clearly blind, not that we're not just oh-so-good friends.' Said Emily, admiring Sue's star-like, deep colored eyes. Sun of the early afternoon showed them in a lovely light, just perfect. It had became a sort of a ritual - lying together in Emily's bed between breakfast and tea, when everyone else was occupied with their lives. Intrusions happened of course, but most of the time people were decent enough to knock. Like now for instance.  
'Who's that again?' Emily tried twice as hard not to let a single bit of annoyance be heard.  
'Hey, it's me.' George's exhilarated voice came from behind the door.  
'Go. Away.'  
'But...'  
'I said go.'  
'Alright then, I'll be waiting in the sitting room. Just in case you change your mind.' Several footsteps on the floor and the boy was gone.  
Emily's mind could finally focus truly on Sue, whose brown hair was spread around her head, giving somehow an angelic appearance. Her body just in a flimsy white night gown, as it was somewhere in the middle of summer and every opportunity of taking off this awful corset was wisely used. Not that it wasn't a simple excuse to watch each others bodies in an almost the purest form possible, making an impression that this way they can be nearly bare and real in front of one another. Studying anatomy - to put it beautifully - was also their thing. Exploring. Exploring Sue's collarbones for example was a pleasure itself. They were toned nicely, leaving a brief shadow on her delicate skin. Emily's finger started to draw a line from their left side to the other, making Sue laugh a little. Sparks in her dreamy eyes.  
'I think we should go out.' The girl interrupted, her voice cheerful. 'The day's so wonderful and I feel like the longer I stay here, the more I crave to take a sip of warm air.'  
'No-o! Barely can I stay in my room, let alone take off all those fabric layers, don't make me... What is it?' Emily looked at her suspiciously.  
'Oh, I don't know, I guess it's just you not listening enough.' A mischievous smile on her face, Sue kissed the tip of the other girl's nose and merely a second later was standing perfectly straight.  
'Come on, come back. Pretty please?'  
'In case you wondered, though, of course you're not, I didn't say a single thing about dressing up. To be precise, I only mentioned going out. Will I have this pleasure of you accompanying me, my lady?' A short pause in her speech and a brief breath could have been heard. 'Pretty please?'  
'Damn George.' Was the only response from Emily, who lifted her body, presumably in a way that was supposed to be the most gracious one possible, but didn't quite turn out as she planned. Per say, the pile of her clothes just next to the bed thwart her plans and caused not so gracious a stumble. 'Damn it.' Putting herself back together (or maybe just getting hair out of her eyes) with no further complications she got to the door and opened it. 'Ladies first.' She said holding it for Sue, who with the brightest smile possible, small wrinkles in the corners of her eyes did a pirouette and stepped out of the room in a very charming way. Another perfect moment, Emily almost thought, to admire her. She followed, staring at her back.  
But it was as much as of pleasure for now, since here they were, standing at the top of the stairs. The stairs known, like any other stairs, for cracking in the least suitable moments imagined. Still, every adventure surely was worth the thrilling experiences and they were willing to take that risk. They looked at each other for a second and then Sue grabbed Emily's hand, pulled her a bit closer to herself and placed a wind-like kiss on the tip of her nose. 'You know, for courage.' Those dazzling eyes again.  
Hands still wrapped together, Emily turned around and placed her foot carefully on the first step. Nothing, not a single creak. Another foot. Nothing once again. Another one and Sue had no other choice, but give it a try and she did it so perfectly that not even a vibration was caused. Why did she have to be so ideal, goodness. As for now the whole 'getting down the stairs' action was not as hard as predicted. Perhaps descending slowly, step by step wasn't the most entertaining activity they've ever done, but at the same time it was kind of hilarious. Measuring their every move, balancing bodies properly, short glances, smiles every now and then.  
And then they did it, went down these old stairs as discreetly as a ghost could have done. Now they just had to get to back door and they would have been free. Just a plain of a corridor in front of them, nothing tricky. Not waiting any longer they proceeded. Maybe it was excitement or not caring anymore, maybe just universe being its malicious self, nevertheless, for sure some old wrecked desk under the thick carpet did creak.  
'Shit.' Look of concern on both faces, but it was Emily who said that. Alright, nothing bad was happening, house was as still as a minute ago, but they both intuitively froze for a second before continuing their escape.  
'Emily?' George's voice, who apparently was still there, waiting in the sitting room. Footsteps.  
'Fuck!' Emily muttered, then whispered to Sue 'Greenhouse. Run.' and said to George, who had just appeared 'Oh, hello, you still there?' The fakest cute smile possible on her face.  
'I knew you'd show up eventually. I was wondering...'  
'I can't. I'm feeling... dizzy. Yes, very dizzy. I'm only going to pick up some herbs, make myself a tea and go back to bed. Sorry.' She whipped her forehead dramatically.  
'I should accompany you, then.' Silly exhilaration growing on his face.  
'No! Please don't. I don't want you sick. Actually, it'd be for the best if you left just now. Rescue yourself!' Emily shouted in a very theatrical way and started pushing the boy towards the front door. She had to admit it, he wasn't the lightest object to move, but using all her internal will she managed to get him outside. 'It was nice seeing you, bye!' Without waiting for response, she shut the door and only a muffled 'Bye...' could have been heard.  
Now she was able to get to Sue effortlessly, no danger waiting around the corner. Some light steps on the carpet and Emily got to the door, which she opened quickly and slipped out. And well, the day was indeed astonishing, nice warm breeze touching her skin, early afternoon sun irradiating the surroundings in such a perfect way, trees and bushes so green, some birds adorning the bright blue sky, making it look like a paradise almost. How she loved nature.  
She descended from the rear porch, turned right onto the short sandy patch and as fast as she could and got to the greenhouse.  
Oh goodness, Sue was inside.  
Why did she have to be so anxious, it wasn't like they were seeing each other after a long time or anything like that. Several quick breathes and she reached for the door handle, slightly trembling. The scent of blossoming flowers and herbs was what hit her first, but the astonishing beauty of Sue's profile was what left her almost breathless. Emily wasn't used to experiencing sensations on such a physical as well as spiritual level. Quite hard to believe it was actually possible. But it clearly was and it was so pleasurable, she had to admit. Sue's bare neck became the next point of her observation. And what a ideal neck it was, so pale, so smooth, so...  
'Hello there. You stare for one more minute like that and I swear I'll be thoroughly scared.'  
Emily's heart began to pound, since she was caught by the object of her admiration, frankly not something easily predicted in her sweet oblivion. Nevertheless, she managed to stay calm, at least on the outside and, with cold blood, look Sue straight in the eyes. Maybe, just maybe with a scarcely visible blush.  
'Oh, Sue, don't be. Don't you like be stared at? No? What about Austin? I bet you simply adore his devoted gaze upon your body.' With every said word Emily got a step closer, eventually standing just a breath distance from her. 'Now, do confess.'  
'How bold of you to assume I do have feelings for him. None further than friendship, anyway.' Sue tapped the tip of Emily's nose with her index finger and turned back to flowers. 'Still. This. This looks exquisite. Never have I in my life seen such a wonderful lemon mint.' A slight laughter slipped from Emily's lips. 'What again?'  
'Please, you can't possibly be gushing about some mint. "Have you seen leaves so green? Oh my my!"' Emily teased. 'And your face, so still.' She couldn't hold it back anymore and simply burst with laughter and few additional tears.  
'No wonder why I hate you.' Said Sue, trying to look as serious as she did just a moment before and without any further hesitation ran towards the door of the greenhouse and left the building before Emily managed to even recognize what had happened. But as soon as she did, she started a hunting party, the most frightening one, she thought. Frightening as in shouting 'I'm coming' in her mind, since she was still too close to the house and the risk of being heard by someone unwanted was not a one she would have taken, not once again today.  
She reached for the door and seized the area around her. Not even a sign of a human being. Searching for any footsteps was also of no use, after all it was a scorching summer and the ground was as dry as ever. She could either go back to the house or approach the orchard. The second option was much more tempting and the chances of Sue being just there were obviously higher. It would be really romantic to say that she did run or ever float towards this direction but no. Actually, she walked as slowly as ever, taking her time. It was boiling. It was so damn boiling, even the flimsy gown wasn't light enough and felt like the worst burden. Only the world wasn't ready to see her without it. Not that it ever would but still. Emily regretted not taking an umbrella with her. She would have probably looked like a maiden from some sort of artsy painting and what was life if not art itself. So she imagined she held one, closing her eyes and walking as sensibly as possible. Swinging her hips lightly, left hand back and forth. Smiling briefly. It didn't last long, though, the area wasn't a perfect plain, she almost stumbled several times. But the real case was losing direction, as in coming nearer to the house which really was an unwanted way of events. She was walking now with her imaginary umbrella straight to the orchard, eyes open. It wasn't that far, all the way she was able to see the apple trees and the promise of some shadow that they gave. She felt the first drops of sweat finding their way through her forehead, down the cheeks, flying most likely to the ground. Leaving the marks of her very existence. Emily was almost there. Had she sprang her hand in front of her, Emily would have touched the first tree, a very small sapling.  
'Long time, no see.' Said Sue, appearing from somewhere behind her, now walking with her arm in arm. 'I wonder, did you get lost? I almost climbed a tree, you know, I was so incredibly bored.' She looked so serious, so lady-like. Or maybe not exactly, since her shoes - rather a lack of those - was clearly visible. So she looked like a nymph. Natural. Delicate.  
Emily reached her hand and started running.  
'What are you doing?!' Exclaimed Sue but never got answer. Running in such a heat was a miserable idea from the beginning, they both were aware of it. But it created an illusion of slight wind brushing skin covered in sweat.  
Emily stopped under an apple tree that gave an impression of a primal in the orchard. It's crown was so vast, leaves shimmering, the great statue giving so craved shadow.  
'I wrote you something.' Said Emily with glimmers in her eyes. 'But you have to wait.' She touched Sue's cheek, now drawing lines on it. 'I love your cheeks. I love them rosy like that. It suits you, you know.' A short pause. 'I bet Austin would already die.' She had to add this. Still, her face was straight.  
'How to spoil the most intimate moment - a guide by fabulous Emily Dickinson.'  
'Oh, you're welcome.'  
'I'm going to give you an example of how to be charming. You could use that. Although, I think I'll still keep the copyrights.' Sue narrowed her eyes. 'I wish you could always look like that. Your hair loose straggled by the wind, your skin so shiny. Your messy gown making you look like an angel, your bare foot so close to nature. Your...' Emily wanted to lean in slowly, but did it so fast, not purposely, for the urge was too immense. And oh my goodness, Sue's lips were so soft. So fresh. She smelled like lemon mint. She must have taken some from the green house and put it in her hair. But her hands smelled too. She was all in lemon mint scent. Emily moved a little lower, moving towards the apple tree. She kissed Sue's neck. How she loved that. A really quiet moan could be heard. And a whisper.  
'I love you, too.'  
Emily looked up and brushed her cheek against Sue's. Then they sat under the tree, Emily's head on the other girl's shoulder. It was only the beauty of nature that counted and the arms of the other's, making this moment an everlasting summer dream.


End file.
